


Centuries

by Anonymous



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Developing Relationship, Fade to Black, Fluff, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, fairy jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Are you going to kill me? I heard of Witchers killing fairies.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 279
Collections: anonymous





	Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> based on established lore from various stories about fairies

Fuck.

Just the word Fuck consumed Geralt’s thoughts after he finished a contract, filthy and annoyed. The damned monster, a Fiend, was aggravating to fight, way too smart which was too expected for a creature like that. It didn’t mean Geralt enjoyed it, he much preferred a quick contract so he can earn his coin and move on quickly.

So now, he’s grumbling to himself as he moved to go back to Roach. He needed a bath and quickly.

His thoughts and disgust with the Fiend distracted him from his surroundings. He didn’t hear the light music or see the trees moving as if they’re dancing, new flowers sprouting up from the ground.

Geralt suddenly heard rustling, noticing birds and other small animals running in the same direction. He ignored his disgust and followed after them. He didn’t smell anything strange; he could only see a bright light coming from an area up ahead.

He gripped his sword, not taking it out just yet. He watched the way more flowers grew as he approached, already bloomed and beautiful.

_Buttercups._

The singing got louder as he got closer and finally, he entered a spacious glade. The sun was shining through the trees, lighting up space and animals roaming about. Buttercups littered the ground and the song was soft and sweet.

His eyes finally laid upon a man. A nude man, in fact, his skin soft and smooth, and wings were sprouting from his back. His hair was a light brown in the sun, his eyes were bright blue. _Cornflower._ He was watering the flowers as he sang and danced around the glade. Geralt sighed and let go of his sword. It’s a fairy.

Fairies were not necessarily harmless; they can be quite dangerous in fact. However, Witchers avoided them, knowing how helpful these fairies can be. There are many types of fairies that bring balance and peace in nature, from fairies who tended to gardens and forests to fairies who dealt with animals. Witchers tried their best not to hurt them but sometimes, there will always be a fairy who’s trickery was too much for a human.

This particular fairy seemed fine. Geralt watched them move about, admiring his body briefly.

The fairy obviously took notice of his presence, glancing at him every few seconds and smiling. Eventually, the fairy spoke, his voice was shockingly deep. “Are you going to kill me? I heard of Witchers killing fairies.”

“No,” Geralt reassured. “We try not to if you’re harmless. You obviously are harmless.”

The fairy chuckled and stopped moving around the glade. He grinned big and wide at the Witcher. “Well, that’s good to hear. I didn’t want my lovely flowers to die on me and disappear from the world.”

“Hmm, you deal with flowers.”

“Buttercups! I’m the buttercup fairy,” the man’s wings fluttered. “Oh, I’m Jaskier. Nice to meet you, Witcher.”

“Geralt. Of Rivia.”

This Jaskier looked at him up and down, causing Geralt to blush. “I must say, you’re very handsome.” Geralt didn’t say anything. “However, you’re also dirty. I’ll offer you my small pond there. You can bathe there I don’t mind.”

Geralt was taken aback by the offer. He just met the fairy and he was already offering to help him. How strange but fairies usually were. “I need to go back to my horse.”

“Horse? Is your horse that one over there,” the fairy pointed off to the side, where a horse, no, Roach was grazing. She must’ve heard the singing and was drawn to the area as well.

She thankfully looked fine. “I guess I’ll stay,” Geralt accepted.

The fairy clapped his hands in delight. “And I noticed you’re avoiding from looking me in the eye,” Jaskier pouted. “Why’s that?”

Geralt didn’t say anything again.

“Oh! I’m naked, of course, you humans would feel weird about that.”

“I’m not human.”

“Special human then. I’ll dress and you can bathe.”

The pond was surprisingly deep when Geralt sat in it. The pond was a few ways away from the glade; however, it’s beautifully surrounded by buttercups as well. There was already soap, hidden in a small groove by the pond, but Geralt used his own. He didn’t want to smell like the fairy, it made him feel embarrassed. Geralt didn’t mention it before but this Jaskier smelt incredibly nice. He assumed all fairies did but Jaskier...

Suddenly there were hands in his hair and Geralt startled, growling at the touch. There was a light tap on his cheek. “Oh, calm down. It’s just me,” Jaskier said. This time, the fairy was dressed, in an open shirt with ruffles on the bottom sleeves and tight trousers. Geralt found himself blushing again and glared at the fairy.

“Let me help you.”

“With what? I know how to bathe, fairy.”

“Yes, but you have such lovely hair. I can tell you don’t take care of it properly. I’ll brush and clean it for you. Oh, and maybe add some braids,” Jaskier laughed.

What a lovely sound. “Hmm, fine.”

Jaskier smiled, moving to sit down properly. His hands were gentle in Geralt’s hair and he sang as he combed his hair. It was peaceful, enough so Geralt found himself falling asleep.

Geralt jolted awake, grabbing for his sword but panicked, even more, when he didn’t find it.

“Oh, Geralt! You’re awake,” someone said next to him.

Geralt turned to look at the fairy in anger and shock. He then took notice of his surroundings. It was nighttime, fireflies were now lighting up the glade and the animals slept nearby, cuddled together. He was laying on a rather large buttercup, sturdy despite being a flower. Jaskier was still dressed in the clothes from before and thankfully, Geralt himself was dressed.

“You fell asleep in the bath. That’s dangerous what if I wasn’t there,” Jaskier tsked.

“Did you dress me?”

This was the first time he saw the fairy become flustered. “Yes, I did. I didn't want you to catch you a cold. But don’t worry I didn’t see anything!”

Geralt hummed. “Witchers can’t get sick.”

Jaskier’s mouth gaped. “W-Well! I still didn’t want you just laying around naked!”

“When I came here, you were nude.”

“Now you’re just teasing me,” Jaskier playfully shoved his shoulder. “I’m a fairy, Geralt!”

Geralt laughed for the first time in a while. They spent the night, conversing with each other. They laid together on the buttercup, looking up at the stars above. If Geralt’s eyes were mainly drawn to Jaskier’s face, he will not admit it.

“I must leave,” Geralt said in the morning, getting Roach ready for the ride.

“But you just got here...”

“After a contract,” he told the fairy. “I need to collect my payment and then move on.”

The air felt tense and Geralt didn’t like it.

“Will you come again,” Jaskier asked and for the first time, the fairy looked nervous and small.

He didn’t like the sight. He much rather see Jaskier smile and sing. But Geralt never did things like this; see someone because they wanted him to. “I’ll try,” he simply said, hoping that’s enough.

“No! You must promise, my dear Witcher,” the fairy said, grabbing Geralt’s bicep. “You see, it gets lonely here. I’m already lonely enough on my own travels, so meeting you here in my personal glade...someone to talk to instead of flowers or other fairies. It was nice.”

“Hmm,” Geralt looked at Jaskier’s eyes, finding himself enjoy how they shine in the moonlight. “I promise to visit again. When I will I don’t know but I’ll try.”

Jaskier’s smile was also beautiful in the moonlight. “See you soon, Geralt.”

Months later, Geralt visited again as he promised. Only, no one was here. Well, animals and flowers were dancing about but the fairy Jaskier was nowhere to be seen. Geralt sighed. What’s the point in coming here if the man was not present?

He turned to leave only to feel something crash into his back. A tiny voice, high pitched in tone, was yelling at him. “Geralt! You came! You really came back!”

The Witcher glanced down and finally understood. He remembered how fairies can transform themselves, through glamours or other means. Fairies were always hiding and preferred to be as small as possible to avoid being seen. Jaskier was in his small form, nude again and his wings were surprisingly big for his body.

“Yes. I’m here,” Geralt finally greeted.

The fairy flew up to his face and pressed a small and fleeting kiss on his cheek. “I missed you!”

Geralt frowned but the flush on his cheeks revealed everything. “Hmm...”

“Well, don’t just stand there,” wings fluttered. “I must show you how much the glade has changed!”

Every six months, Geralt found himself visiting the glade. Geralt and Jaskier somehow made a promise to see each other, catching up and talking about anything and everything. Sometimes, Jaskier would play with the animals and Geralt would simply watch, content with seeing him happy.

Other times, Jaskier would sing, songs he knew, and songs he realized Jaskier wrote himself. Geralt would never admit it but he assumed Jaskier knew already, how he felt about his singing. It was nice, really nice and lovely. His deep voice rang throughout the glade and caused shivers to go down his spine. Geralt would only listen and tried not to react too obviously, but he enjoyed the times they spent together.

Very much so.

Geralt eventually found himself looking forward to visiting the glade. He found himself missing Jaskier, a lot, and always planned what he would say to the fairy in advance. And when he did see Jaskier, his heart would squeeze, and he would lose his breath.

Geralt found himself loving Jaskier.

Two and a half years had passed since they first met. Geralt was once again visiting the glade but this time, it felt different. Jaskier was more nervous than usual, refusing to look Geralt in the eyes for too long. The Witcher was confused but he knew Jaskier, whatever he had to say he will say it.

He didn’t have to wait too long to hear Jaskier’s current dilemma. “Let me come with you,” he asked quietly, Geralt almost didn’t hear him.

“Jaskier. You know I can’t do that.”

Jaskier frowned at him. “I want to come with you, Geralt. I miss being by your side, I want to be with you every day. I hate traveling alone, in secret only having nature to talk to. I want to spread my joy and love for buttercups and singing with you by my side.” He spoke so fast but firmly. Geralt appreciated his confession but-

“It’s dangerous.”

“I’m a fairy and you are a Witcher. I say it is not.”

Jaskier was right about that. They would almost be unstoppable if they were together. However, the real reason Geralt refused was because of feelings. He would love to be with Jaskier every day, to see him, and travel around the Continent. But his love for Jaskier would get in the way, it would distract him from contracts and grow stronger. He’s scared that Jaskier would not love him in the romantic sense.

Or maybe he did. Jaskier always smelt so sweet when he saw the Witcher. Maybe they could be together, kiss and hold each other.

“I do...miss being with you, Jaskier,” Geralt admitted and silence fell briefly. “Fine, we can travel together. But-”

“I’ll be careful, yes I know,” Jaskier then flew around, smelling of happiness this time. “Oh, Geralt! I’m so happy to travel with you. I must show you all the things I’ve seen I’m sure you missed it because you always refuse to pay attention to beauty and-”

“I love you,” Geralt confessed, a small smile on his face. It was now or never.

Jaskier moved closer to him, smelling sweet and loving. “I love you too.”

After getting everything ready, the two of them went off to the nearby village. Jaskier disguised his features with a glamour, dulling down the glow of his skin and eyes. Geralt hated the change but it was necessary if they were to travel together.

He didn’t know what to expect that first night in the inn but not this. Maybe not yet but he wasn’t complaining.

Jaskier was lying flat on the bed, panting and a hot flush on his cheeks that reached down to his chest. Geralt was above him, kissing along his open thigh. After they arrived at the inn, settling everything down, the way Jaskier looked at him...The way they looked at each other was so much they soon found themselves in bed together.

“Geralt,” Jaskier whined, his hand gripping Geralt’s shoulder tightly. “Please hurry, for Melitele’s sake.”

Geralt didn’t respond, sucking a mark into the fairy’s thigh. He soon let go, wrapping the fairy’s legs around his waist. Jaskier looked beautiful like this, aching for him. As soon as he laid a touch on the man, Jaskier lost control, his wings were fluttering in anticipation.

“I like you like this,” Geralt commented, moving down to bite at the fairy’s neck.

“Geralt,” Jaskier’s legs tighten around him. “Please.”

Geralt grabbed for the oil and moved down again between Jaskier’s thighs. “Gladly.”

After all was said and done, they laid together, all parts of their body were touching. Jaskier was humming a light tune, drawing circles on Geralt’s chest. Geralt caressed his hair, feeling at peace with himself.

“Is this worth it?”

He felt Jaskier’s laugh and then a nod.

“It’ll be forever joyful being with you for centuries, my love.”


End file.
